Stumble On Home
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: A maybe oneshot of peeks in the final battle and Kagome's life after it. Will go into detail later... InuYashaxKagome for now...


Stumble On Home

By: Radioactive Redhead

Disclaimer: Blah blah penis. **☺** there's your bloody disclaimer.

Joke.

I don't own InuYasha though that'd be heavenly to own. I could make Naraku freaking die, turn it into a NC-17 movie and make InuYasha and Kagome have many babies in the feudal era and Sango and Miroku would have babies too and SesshouMaru would live till the year 2011 and meet me so I could own him )

Now on with the freaking story. 3

Oh by the way…**ONESHOTONESHOTONESHOT** …Maybe. If you can convince me otherwise I might make it longer….maybe even pair Kagome up with someone? Just…no Hojo…or something dumb. **:C** Maybe SesshouMaru or Hiten (remember Hiten people? Yeah..he's hot) or…Kouga. You don't' see enough Hiten or Kouga's..

SO AMUSE ME PEOPLE!  
And remember to give reviews! Tell me what you liked/Didn't liked/Want to happen.

BUT NO FLAMES!  
Only Constructive Criticism. ---My definition for OCC.

Monica can suck my dog. My Story. My Rules. My Choices as to how I want to portray Naraku. If you want me to make him otherwise, give me a fucking request and I might do it.

Ciao darlings!

ps I'm feeling vulgar.

* * *

O

* * *

_So Come On Home… _

"Fucking get out of my way, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, twisting to the side to avoid another tentacle attack. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Get the hell away I don't want you hurt!"

_Although my lover lives…_

"I don't want you hurt either." She said back as calmly as she could as the tentacles came at her at lightening velocity. They dissipated as soon as they touched the air around her body. When had her powers grown so?

Three years of her life gone.

_In a place that I can't live…_

9th grade to 11th grade were gone, lost,_ vanished._

_I kind of find I like a life this lonely…_

All because she loved him. If she were smart, she would have left at the first sight of danger instead of staying…instead of insisting to stay by his side when all he wanted was her predecessor.

_  
It rips and pierces me… _

"_Wind Tunnel!"_

_In places I can't see…_

"_Hiraikotsu!" _

So I'm dissatisfied, I love dissatisfied.

Love. Such an idiotic and foolish word to be said so carelessly. But Kagome was always careful of what she said, did, and would do.

_So come on home…_

But still, life without InuYasha?

That was not a life worth living.

"Fools!" Naraku boomed, tentacles rising like snakes readying to strike. "You will all die here! May the underworld treat you well..."

He sneered and lunged towards Miroku and Sango, tentacles splayed in attack. Kagome ran towards them, trying to beat the tentacles that were racing to them as well. She dove, hands reaching towards the ground in front of them and muttered a soft _plea. _

"Protect."

A wall of hot pink light flamed to life in front of the trio, snapping and crackling against the tentacles.

Kagome's anger made them flare a hot red and soon the red started to infect the versatile appendages.

_"Purify." _

The tentacles didn't burn, but instead were a bridge from the source of energy, Kagome, to the source of evil, Naraku.

Naraku screamed out, trying to dislodge the purifying energy that was Kagome. It wormed against his skin of a thousand demons, crawling to his core, to the scar on his back where it infected him.

"_Burn."_

"InuYasha, pierce the flesh of his back." Kagome yelled as she clawed at the ground before of her. Sealing her life force within it so Naraku would be held still, suspended in the pain of the purifying energy.

"How does it feel? To burn as you've done to others?" Kagome said. "This isn't revenge, Naraku. This is karma, this is justice."

_So you talk down to me, the few times you talk to me_

"Because of you, I met him. Because of you, I fell in love. Because of you, I felt betrayal. And because of you, I'm leaving. And because of you, I know pain."

_I'm not scared of words, but I fear voices_

_  
_InuYasha screamed and shoved the sword deep into the melting flesh of Naraku, the slick sound of blood against steel and bone and flesh and skin. And Naraku's black blood cascaded down to the ground in a beautifully crimson waterfall.

_I replace you easily, replace you pathetically _

"Say hello to the devil for me." InuYasha choked and twisted the demon fang into his back.

And instead of dissipating like Naraku usually did when he was injured…He fell limply to the ground. The meaty sound of his body hitting the cold autumn ground was deafening.

It was divine.

Kagome felt as if for the first time, her eyes opened. She looked towards Miroku and Sango and saw they were fine. Tired…

But fine.

InuYasha was panting and bloody, his blood and Naraku's blood tangled together, both hanyou and both wanting the same thing. Both much more similar than they'd want to believe.

Kirara looked a little battered; she had to retreat a little while after the fight had started. She'd been thrown into the rocky bank of the river and must've broken ribs and her hind quarters. She was ok as far as having broken bones go. Shippou was at Kaede's. Safe and sound. Just as he should be.

"Not a soul will forget me." Naraku whispered and tried to drag himself towards Kagome. Instead, she stepped towards him. His eyes were dimming quickly and she could swear she saw someone else in there. Someone who wasn't Naraku but more human. Onigumo? Perhaps. But she didn't think she'd ever know... He gasped and stretched his arm out to Kagome. "You will not forget me."

His hand unfurled and something inside twinkled prettily, even though it was dirtied with wickedness. "You will not stop thinking about me…"

"…right?"

_But how I needed you _

Lets not forget we are so strong, so bloody strong

A howl of joy came from Sango and she raised a busted Hiraikotsu above her head. Miroku followed alongside his staff.

Kagome grasped the tainted black crystal and instantly, it swirled, brightening to a dazzling iridescent cherry.

"To wish or not to wish, InuYasha, that is the question." Kagome whispered and walked into his arms.

InuYasha was crying, burying his face into her hair.

_So come on home…

* * *

O_

* * *

_So come on home…_

"Kagome Higurashi?" The white coated lady called. Her smile was the same as all the others'. Bland, false, giving a forged sense of security to the person who walks through the threshold. "You're here for a…"

"Pregnancy test." Kagome answered.

* * *

O

* * *

_You're where you want to be…  
_  
"Hello! Welcome to the Sunset Shrine. If you'd step this way, we'll show you to the tree where the legendary InuYasha was sealed for 50 years in the Feudal Era." Kagome smiled, a hand over her bulging stomach, rubbing it endearingly.

"Lord InuYasha was only a _half demon_ a hanyou. His father was the great demon lord InuTaisho, dog demon of the West. His mother was Lady Izayoi, a high-ranking princess."

"His father died protecting them from one of Lady Izayoi's suitors. He thought that if he couldn't have the Lady, then nobody could and that if Izayoi's heart was taken by a demon then she _must_ die. The suitor had succeeded in killing Izayoi but Lord InuTaisho's sword, Tenseiga, which has the ability to bring the dead back to the living, made her return to life. His love for her was that great even though many demons thought emotions were what caused all demons deaths, which may have been truth in this case. InuTaisho knew that emotions could bring great power as well."

The children of the tourist group looked at Kagome in awe and fascination, practically begging with their eyes for her to tell more of the addictive story.

"Lord InuTaisho wanted to pass down this knowledge to his sons, InuYasha and SesshouMaru. But SesshouMaru, being a full demon, would not stand for it. He refused to listen to what his father had said to him before he went to protect the princess. What he said was, 'SesshouMaru, do you have someone to protect?'"

"SesshouMaru didn't understand what his father was saying until later on when he and InuYasha had to defeat a dangerous demon together. InuYasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, which had the ability to kill 100 demons in one fail swoop combined with SesshouMaru's Tenseiga, a sword with the ability to save 100 lives against the demon's sword that could raise 100 dead creatures. In the end, they were victorious and both learned a lesson; they both had someone to protect. SesshouMaru had Rin, his young ward-like daughter and his servant. InuYasha had m—a young woman by the name of Kagome." Woah almost a mess up there, Kagome. She berated herself.

_I'm where I want to be…_

Right where I want to be…

Kagome sighed and fanned herself. Damn the Tokyo heat. "Now if you'll come this way, I'll lead you to the refreshment stand."

"Miko-sama?" An older man called from the back of the group. He looked…in his thirties.

"Yes sir?" She called back.

"Would you finish the story of InuYasha afterwards? I'd like to hear about how he came to be pierced to the God Tree."

"I'd love to."

* * *

O

* * *

_Come on we're chasing everything you've ever wanted… _

"InuYasha fell in love with a Priestess named Kikyou. She was beautiful, elegant, and mature and had the deadliest of aim. Lady Kikyou was the protector of the Shikon Jewel. The jewel was something InuYasha had been after, to become full demon and appease his elder brother. But they grew close and InuYasha dared not to kill her. One day she started to tend to a sick thief by the name of Onigumo. That was the worst choice she ever made. Onigumo made a pact with 1000 demons and became hanyou. He killed her for the jewel while he was disguised as InuYasha."

"Lady Kikyou, in revenge and to get the jewel back, shot an arrow at InuYasha, the jewel falling from his hands as the arrow pierced him to the God Tree. There he slept for 50 years. Kikyou died from her wounds and the jewel was burned with her, only to be reborn in the body of Kagome. Kagome was a priestess from the future, the jewel buried in her flesh of her hip. She was Kikyou's reincarnation. And just like Kikyou, she fell in love with the Hanyou. But the Hanyou did not love her for he was still mourning the loss of his first love. The jewel was stolen from Kagome and she shot an arrow at the demon, the arrow hitting the jewel and making it shatter in to millions of shards. From then on they traveled together, fighting foe after foe and gaining many friends. And in the end, they killed the demon that started it all, Naraku, once and for all.

_So come on home…_

"Kagome returned to the feudal era, leaving InuYasha behind because of how he betrayed her."

"How did he betray her, Miko-sama?" A child asked. So innocent and young.

"She was having his baby."

_But don't forget to leave…_

"And he still loved Kikyou."

The wind swayed the branches of the God Tree and Kagome led the group to the sacred well, showing them more of the legend and then bringing them to the gift shop, following her everyday routine of telling people of her life.

_So come on home…But don't forget to leave…

* * *

_

O

* * *

So if you didn't get it...basically, The group kills Naraku, InuYasha and Kagome lived together for a little while, conceived a whelp, InuYasha told her he still loved Kikyou, Kagome leaves him and returns to the present time pregnant.

The song is "Come On Home" by Franz Ferdinand.

Please Review


End file.
